Is this fate?
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna is pulled from her burning car by a soldier and now she wants to find him. The only problem is that she only knows his last name from the jacket he wrapped around her. (Please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Linna opened her eyes to find that she was upside down and strapped to her seat looking out of a shattered windshield. She remembered driving home from work on the rainy road, cars passing her on the other side of the road and how tired she was. The last thing she remembered was a pair of head lights coming right at her. The pain in her arm told her that her arm was broken. She could feel the warmth of the blood flowing from the open gash on her forehead. She looked into the rainy night and saw a red pickup truck on its side with the front end smashed to hell. As she was looking she saw the driver of the truck kick out the windshield and stagger to his feet. He was dressed in a US Military uniform and was staggering towards her.

"Are you ok?" He yelled.

"My arm is broken." Linna yelled out.

As the man was walking he suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide. He went into a full sprint to the door and skidded to a stop and ripped her door open. Linna thought he was gonna kill her when she saw him pull a small knife out of his pocket. He reached in with the knife and Linna shut her eyes until she felt herself being cut free of the seat belt. The man picked her up and ran with her to the other side of his truck and set her on the ground. Linna looked around the truck just as the gas tank caught fire and engulfed her car. The man took a phone from the pocket of his jacket and dialed a number and said something in English that Linna didn't understand.

"Help is on its way." He said in Japanese.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Linna who was shivering from the rain.

"Thank you." Linna said. "What happened?"

"You swerved into my lane and hit me dead on." He said.

"I'm sorry." Linna said.

"Well we're both alive so it's ok." He said. "So I guess this is not the opportune time to ask for your number is it?"

"Ask me later." Linna laughed a little.

"I will." He said.

A few minutes later Linna heard the sound of approaching sirens. A minute later she was being lifted into the back of the ambulance strapped to the gurney. The last thing Linna saw before she passed out from the morphine was the man that rescued her talking of a police officer without his jacket.

Tokyo City hospital

When Linna awoke she found all her friends standing around her.

"Hey your awake, it's about time." Sylia said.

"Where am I?" Linna asked.

"The hospital." Priss said. "You've been here sense last night."

"Am I hurt badly?" Linna asked.

"Broken arm, 5 cracked ribs, good cut on your head broken wrist." Sylia said.

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Priss added with a musical note.

"Oh very funny." Linna laughed. "So when can I get out of here?"

"The nurse said as soon as you were ready you could go." Sylia said.

"Well then let's get out of here." Linna said standing up and walking to the closet to get her clothes.

When she opened the closet she found her clothes along with a US Army jacket with the name Sanders written in English and Japanese.

"Where did you get that?" Nene asked looking at the medals and ribbons.

"It belongs to the man that pulled me out of my car right before it caught fire." Linna said.

"Was he cute?" Nene asked.

"I didn't really see him that well." Linna said. "I should get it back to him."

"Linna there are several Army Bases in Japan." Sylia said.

"Well I guess I better start looking then shouldn't I?" Linna said and got dressed.

Fort Cronkite

"Staff Sergeant Sanders." A man said. "You are out of uniform."  

"Sorry sir I used my jacket to place around the woman that hit me last night to protect her from shock and hypothermia." Sanders said.

"You should have gotten it back when she was loaded into the ambulance." The man said.  
"I'm sorry sir I did not think about it." Sanders said.   
"Very well." The man said. "You are confined to quarters until your jacket is returned. I will send someone to the hospital to collect it. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Sanders said and walked out of the room.

Fort Sill

Linna got out of Sylia's car with the jacket in hand and walked up to the guard post.

"Excuse me can you tell me if there is a man named Sanders on this base?" Linna asked.

"What is his rank ma'am?" The guard asked.

"I don't know." Linna said. "I have this and I want to give it back to him."

Linna showed the guard the jacket.   
"His rank is Staff Sergeant." The guard said walking into the guard shack and typing something in on the computer. "No ma'am there is know one here by that name. You should try Fort Thompson or Fort Cronkite."

"Ok thank you." Linna said and walked back to Sylia's car.

"Who was that?" Another guard asked.

"Some prostitute looking to return a jacket." The guard said.

Fort Cronkite

Sylia and Linna Pulled up to the gates and Linna got out.

"I'm sorry ma'am I cannot let you through." The guard said.

"Ummm can you tell me if there is a Staff Sergeant Sanders here?" Linna asked.

"Yes ma'am there is." The guard said.

"Was he in an accident last night?" Linna asked.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"I have his jacket and I'd like to give it back to him." Linna said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am he has been confined to quarters." The guard said. "But I will make sure he gets it."

Linna slipped something into the pocket of the jacket and handed it to the guard and got back into the car.

"I guess he was there." Sylia said.

"Yes he was." Linna said.

"Well it looks like you won't be able to see him again." Sylia said.

"Actually I will." Linna said. "I put my number in his jacket."

"Well that will work." Sylia laughed as she pulled into the road.

Sanders's quarters

Sanders was sitting on his bunk thinking about all that had happened.

'Man I wish I could have gotten her number.' He thought. 'She was cute.'

As he was thinking someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Sir this was dropped off by a woman about 2 hours ago." A young Privet said handing Sanders his jacket.

"Thank you." Sanders said. "Any ward from Major Briggs?"

"Yes sir." The Privet said. "He said you may continue your leave."

"Thank you Privet." Sanders said. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." The Privet said and snapped a salute.

Sanders returned the salute and the Privet left. A moment later Sanders was searching his jacket for a cigar when he came across a small piece of paper.

'What's this?' He thought as he opened it up.

The note was written in Japanese and by what he knew it said.

_I wanted to thank you for saving me last night. I thought we could get together for some drinks. Call me._

_Linna Yamazaki_

_(534) 556-3542___

Sanders lowered the letter and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" A woman asked with a heavy southern accent as she walked in.

"Oh I found this letter in my jacket when I got it back." Sanders said and handed her the note.

"So are you gonna meet her?" She asked.

"Yea I think I am." Sanders laughed as he dressed in his best uniform.

"Can I tag along?" she asked.

"If you want." Sanders said.

"Cool, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." She said and walked out.

Sanders picked up his phone and dialed the number on the note.

"Hello." A woman said in Japanese.

"Hello is this Linna Yamazaki?" Sanders asked.

"Yes it is." Linna said.

"This is Sergeant Sanders." Sanders said. "We met with a bang last night."

"I see you found the note." Linna laughed.

"Yes I did." Sanders said.

"So how about those drinks?" Linna asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Sanders asked.

"Yes I am." Linna said.

"Ok." Sanders said. "I've wanted to check out this bar called Hot Legs, how about we go there?"

"That sounds good to me." Linna said.

"Ok then lets meet up in about 2 hours." Sanders said. "I'll be in uniform so I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Ok then." Linna laughed. "I'll see you in 2 hours."

"Ok see you then." Sanders said and hung up.

Linna's house

Linna sat on her bed for a moment before she reached for her phone and dialed.

"Hello." A woman said.

"Priss its Linna." Linna said.

"Hey what's up?" Priss asked.

"That guy I was telling you about just called." Linna said. "We're gonna meet up at Hot Legs for some drinks and I want you to go for safety reasons."

"Ok well I guess I can go." Priss said. "But I wont have a date."

"There will be plenty of chicks for you to chews from." Linna laughed.

"All the girls there are skuzzy looking." Priss said.   
"After enough beer they'll look good." Linna said.

"Ok, when are we meeting?" Priss asked.

"In 2 hours at hot legs." Linna said and hung up.

She looked at the cast on her arm and sighed.

'Not much of a first impression.' She thought and started looking for something to wear.


	2. Lots of action

Hot Legs 2 hours later

Linna and Priss walked through the door and started looking around. Linna was scanning the front row of the bar when she sat 2 soldiers one male one female sitting at a table drinking beers.

"I think that him." Linna said somewhat sadly.

"Ooohh damn, girlfriend." Priss said. "Want to leave?"

"No I want to thank him for saving me." Linna said and walked towards the table.

Sanders and the woman were laughing about something when Linna and Priss walked up.

"Excuse me." Linna said.

Sanders looked at Linna and smiled.   
"Hello ma'am." He said standing up.

The woman with him did the same and when she saw Priss she pulled up another chair. Linna and Priss sat down and Sanders poured them both a beer.

"Who's your friend?" The woman asked.

"This is my best friend Priss Asaragi." Linna said reading the name on the woman's jacket.

"What rank are you Miss Sanders?" Linna asked feeling down.

"Sergeant Ma'am." She said. "My name is Kathy."

"How long have you two been married?" Priss asked.

Sanders chocked on his beer and shot some out his nose as he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Priss asked.

"We're not married." Kathy laughed. "He's my older brother."

"Oh." Linna said with her spirit rising.

"Well now that I have ruined this beer." Sanders laughed. "Waitress I need a bib and another glass."

"I see you got out of that crash unscathed." Linna said.

"Well a few bruises and bumps." Sanders said. "I see you weren't so lucky."

"No not really." Linna said.

"So Miss Asaragi where is your date for tonight?" Kathy asked.

"I don't have one." Priss said.

"I see." Kathy said. "Well if you're not too uptight about it do you want to dance?"  

"Sure." Priss said.

"Hey Jimmy we'll be back." Kathy said.

"Watch your toes miss she is a horrible dancer." Jimmy yelled to Priss.

"He's right I have 2 left feet." Kathy said.

"Well I have 2 right feet so together we may be able to dance." Priss laughed.

"I hope your sister knows what she is getting her self into." Linna said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Priss is gay." Linna said.

This caused Jimmy to chock on his beer again and start to laugh.

"Oh I'm gonna love this." Jimmy laughed.

"Why is your sister homophobic?' Linna asked.

"Only if you take out the phobic part." Jimmy said.

"What do you mean?" Linna asked.

"She is also gay." Jimmy laughed.

"Well I guess Priss has a date after all." Linna laughed.

Dance floor

Priss and Kathy danced for several songs and were laughing and smiling.

"You know." Kathy said. "You have beautiful cat like eyes."

"Thank you." Priss said with a smile.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment longer. They didn't know who made the move and they would swear until their dieing days they still didn't know. But they leaned into each other and their lips met just as the song ended.

"Holy shit." Jimmy laughed. "That has to be a record. They have only known each other for 15 minutes and their already kissing."

"Priss never ceases to amaze me." Linna said. "She can get almost anyone to kiss her."

Priss and Kathy stood there in the middle of the dance floor with their lips locked well into the next song before they finally separated.

"Wow." Priss said with a big smile.

"I don't know how that happened but that was the best kiss I've ever had." Kathy said.

"Well a woman knows what a woman wants." Priss said.

"And this woman wants a drink." Kathy said as she walked to the bar with Priss right behind her.

"Did you and your brother come in the same car?" Priss asked.

"Yes we did." Kathy said.

"So I guess when he's ready to go you have to go right?" Priss asked.

"Well we're planning to hit a hotel so I guess not." Kathy said. "Why?"

"Well the way we're going I'd say we could have some fun before the end of the night." Priss said.

Kathy leaned over and kissed Priss on the cheek and smiled.

"We'll be in separate rooms." Kathy said.

"Want to skip out?" Priss asked.

"Let's go." Kathy said.

Priss and Kathy stood up and took each others hands and walked back to the table where Linna and Jimmy were sitting.

"Are you too having fun?" Linna asked.

"We're gonna take off." Priss said. "Don't wait for me. You can take my car home."

"I guess they are." Jimmy laughed.

Priss and Kathy walked from the bar and caught a cab bound for the hotel.

"And then there were 2." Jimmy said finishing off his beer.

"So how long have you been in the Army?" Linna asked

"Almost 4 years." Jimmy said.

"Are you gonna re-enlist?" Linna asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy said.

"Do you want to dance?" Linna asked.

"Wow that's changing the subject." Jimmy laughed. "Sure why not."

Linna and Jimmy walked onto the dance floor as the next song began and took their places.

Hotel room 112

As soon as Priss and Kathy had gotten through the door of their room they were all over each other. The energy coming from the room was electrifying as they loved each other.

30 minutes later

"Damn." Kathy said as she kissed Priss. "That was wonderful."

"You're telling me." Priss panted.

"Judging by the way you acted it's been a while for you right?" Kathy asked.

"About 2 years." Priss said.

"Well I'm glad I could end your streak." Kathy said.

Priss scooted closer to Kathy and put her arms around her waist.

"So was this only a one night stand?" Priss asked.

"I don't know." Kathy said. "Did you want it to be?"

"I don't like to sleep and run." Priss said.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens." Kathy said.

"Well what ever happens I want you to know that was the best I've ever had." Priss said and kissed Kathy on the lips.

"I'm glad I could accommodate your sexual needs." Kathy said and kissed Priss back.

"Watch those big words." Priss said.

Kathy laughed and moved even closer to Priss and put her arms around her neck and put her head on her chest.

"Let's go to sleep." Kathy said.

"The last thing I want to do is sleep." Priss said rubbing Kathy's back.

"Well, ok one more time for good measure." Kathy laughed as she started kissing Priss's chest.

Hot Legs

Linna and Jimmy walked back to their table after several dances laughing and carrying on. They sat at the table and had another beer before walking out of the bar.

"I don't want this night to end." Jimmy said as he walked back to his car.

"Well it doesn't have to." Linna said.

"What did you have in mind?" Jimmy asked.  
"Let's go for a drive." Linna said. There is a small mountain that overlooks Tokyo. It's very beautiful."

"Ok sounds like a plan." Jimmy said as he opened the car door for Linna.

They drove for about 30 minutes up to the mountain and to the spot Linna was talking about. As they came to a stop Linna got out and walked to the edge of the mountain and looker over Tokyo.

"I come up here sometimes when I want to think." Linna said.

"I wouldn't be able to think out here." Jimmy said. "The view is too beautiful."

"Yea it is." Linna said as she started to shiver. "Boy it's getting cold."

Jimmy walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out 2 blankets and walked over to Linna and placed one on the ground.

"Have a seat." He said.

As Linna sat down he unfolded the other blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. "So what do you think Priss and your sister are doing?" Linna asked.

"Oh I'd say having a lot of fun." Jimmy laughed.

"And I'm gonna have to listen to Priss gloat about it all day tomorrow." Linna said with a sigh. 'And I'm not gonna have anything to come back with.' She thought.

As she was thinking Jimmy put his arm around Linna's waist and pulled her close to him.

"You know." He said. "I've only known you for a few hours but I feel like I have known you all of my life."

Linna leaned her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist.

"I feel the same way." Linna said.

Jimmy looked down at Linna and she looked up at him. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before their lips met. They kissed hungrily as they sat on the blankets for several minutes before Linna laid down and pulled Jimmy with her. As they were kissing Linna started undoing her dress with one hand and with the other held onto Jimmy. Jimmy finally pulled himself away from Linna's lips and started kissing her neck as his hands rubbed Linna's chest.

"How far is this going?" He asked looking Linna in the eyes.

The site of Linna's bra being lifted off her chest answered his question and he leaned back down and claimed Linna's lips again.

Hotel room 112

Priss and Kathy lay in each others arms breathing heavily and looking into the night.

"So what do you think Linna and your brother are doing about now?" Priss asked.

"If I know Jimmy he is talking her to death about his military carrier." Kathy said.

"Well if I know Linna she is probably trying to get into his pants." Priss laughed.

"I guess we'll find out about it in the morning won't we." Priss said as she kissed her lover. "Let's get some sleep."

"That's what I wanted to do over 30 minutes ago." Kathy said.

"But that was more fun wasn't it?" Priss asked.

"Yea it was." Kathy said as she kissed Priss repeatedly on the lips.

Mountain top

Linna had Jimmy pinned to the ground as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her. She grunted and screamed as she looked into his eyes. Jimmy reached up and pulled her down on top of him and started kissing her on the neck.

"Oh, Oh my God." Linna panted.

"That's 2 bangs in 2 nights." Jimmy said. "If we keep this up I'm gonna die before I hit 30."

"At least you'll die happy." Linna said as she lay by his side.

"Yea that's true." Jimmy laughed.

Linna sat up and reached for her clothes just as her phone rang.

"I bet that's Priss." Linna said reaching for the phone. "Hello."

"Linna we have big trouble." Sylia said. "There is a rouge Boomer attacking people on the highway. I can't reach Priss do you know where she is?"

"Yea I do." Linna said.

"Good get her and get here as soon as you can." Sylia said and hung up."

"Oh man." Linna said as she started getting dressed. "Just when thing's were getting good too."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I need to go right now." Linna said throwing him his clothes.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Linna said. "We just need to go."

"Ok let's go." Jimmy said getting dressed and heading for the car.


	3. Killing Boomers and falling in love

Linna ran to the car still trying to put her pants on and jumped in the driver's seat as Jimmy got in buttoning his shirt. As soon as he wan in Linna gunned the engine and sped down the mountain road bound for Hot Legs to get Priss's car.

"Damn if you drive like this I can see how that crash happened." Jimmy joked as he put his seat belt on.

"Shut up and hold on." Linna said as she hit a sharp curve.

Jimmy was not ready for the turn and was tossed around the car and landed his head in Linna's lap.

"Didn't you get enough already?" Linna asked jokingly.

"Blow me." Jimmy laughed.

"I did." Linna laughed.

It took them almost 30 minutes to get from Hot Legs to the mountain but it took less than 10 minutes to get back the way Linna was driving.

As soon at they got to the bar Linna was out of the car and heading for Priss's but stopped about half way there and turned around and ran back to Jimmy who was getting out of the car. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"Tonight was great." She said. "Lets meet up tomorrow night."

"Ok." Jimmy said.

Linna gave him another kiss before running to the car and taking off for the EZ Living hotel to get Priss.

EZ Living hotel

Linna pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and ran inside to the desk.

"Sir I need to know the room number that a friend of mine went in." Linna said running up to the man at the counter. "Her name is Priss Asaragi. She came in with an American woman dressed in a US Army uniform."

"There in room 112." The man said.

"Thank you." Linna said and ran out of the office.

Room 112

Priss and Kathy were curled up in each others arms fast asleep when Linna came pounding on the door.

"Priss, Priss get up." Linna yelled.

Kathy slowly got out of bed and threw a robe on and walked to the door and opened it.

"What are you yelling about?" She asked.

"I need Priss to wake up." Linna said running past her.

Linna ran up to the bed and pulled the covers off the completely naked Priss and shook her shoulders.

"Priss." She yelled.

"What?" Priss said opening her eyes.

"Rouge Boomer." Linna said in her ear.

"Argg." Priss groaned. "They never have good timing."

"What's going on?" Kathy asked as Priss started getting dressed.

"I'm sorry but I got to go." Priss said. "A friend is in trouble."

"Are you gonna come back?" Kathy asked.

"I'll try." Priss said and kissed her good bye before she and Linna ran out the door.

"Sorry to ruin the fun." Linna said as they got into the car.

"It's alright." Priss said. "We had a good time."

"So did I." Linna said with a smile.

"I don't know about you but I got laid." Priss gloated.

"So did I." Linna said.

"What?" Priss asked in shock. "Our sweet innocent Linna slept with a guy on the first date? Damn I knew you for over 2 years before you slept with me."

"I was only experimenting." Linna said blushing.

"So why did you sleep with him?" Priss asked.

"I don't know exactly why but when I'm around him I feel completely at ease." Linna said. "Even when I was lying on the ground last night in the rain I couldn't help but notice the way he made me feel."

"Soul mate." Priss said quietly.

"What?" Linna asked.

"Soul mate." Priss said louder. "They say you'll know your sole mate when you meet them by the complete sense calmness you feel when you're around them."  

"I don't know about soul mate but." Linna said.

"Well how did you fell when you were with him?" Priss asked.

"Wonderful." Linna said.

"I don't mean when you were having sex." Priss said.

"Oh." Linna said turning a bit red. "Well I didn't want the moment to end when we kissed."

"Well rather or not he is your soul mate there is definitely something there." Priss said.

"So what about you and Kathy?" Linna asked.

"I think I'm in love." Priss said smiling.

"She's that good is she?" Linna joked.

"She's the best I've ever had." Priss said.

They were still talking about their sex lives as they walked into the pit where Sylia and Nene were waiting.

"It's about time." Sylia said. "Suit up we got to go."

Priss and Linna were soon suited up and ready to launch.

"Ok let's go." Sylia said as they were launched.

Priss and Linna flew next to each other as they headed for the hallway still talking. After only a minute the highway came into view with smoke rising.

"Ok let's get in and kill it." Priss said. "I left a hot woman naked in a hotel room."

"I didn't want to know that." Nene said with a shudder.

"And I left a guy behind." Linna said.

"Yea but you weren't sleeping with him." Nene said.

"Says who?" Linna asked.

"What you too?" Nene asked.

"Yea so I'm very mad at this Boomer." Linna said.

"I'm right with you." Priss agreed.

Priss and Linna were the first to land in front of the Boomer who was tearing apart a car. Linna rushed in and slashed at it with her cutters as Priss readied a knuckle bomb and smashed it into the side of its face. By the time Sylia and Nene landed Priss and Linna were pulling the core out of the boomer.

"I should have just stayed home." Nene said.

"No kidding." Sylia said. "Well the Boomer has been destroyed so let's go."

"Good maybe I can get a quickie in with Kathy before the end of the night." Priss said.

"I didn't want to here that." Sylia and Nene said at once.

"And I may be able to salvage the rest of the night with Jimmy." Linna said as they headed back to the pit.

EZ Living hotel 30 minutes later

"So did you have fun?" Jimmy asked sitting in a chair.

"Yea I did." Kathy said. "And if there wasn't that emergency Priss would be sleeping right here next to me."

"Yea I hear you there." Jimmy laughed.

"Where were you and Linna?" Kathy asked.

"Sitting on the top of a mountain…Getting dressed." Jimmy said.

"Oh really?" Kathy asked. "So even you hit it off with."

"Yea." Jimmy said. "I don't understand it but we just connect."

"Yea I bet." Kathy said. "Insert rod A into crotch B."

"Very funny." Jimmy laughed.

"I thought so." Kathy said laughing.

"She just makes me feel warm." Jimmy said.

"Soul mate?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy said. "I hope see felt something."

"If she is you're sole mate then she did." Kathy said.  
"All I know is I really like her." Jimmy said.

"Well that's good to hear." Linna said as she and Priss walked through the door.

"What? How long have you been there?" Jimmy asked.

"Long enough." Linna said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Priss walked past them and put her arms around Kathy and kissed her on the lips.

"Well I made it back." She said.

"Hummm I can see that." Kathy said as she kissed Priss.

"Let's leave them alone." Linna said and took Jimmy by the hand and led him from the room and into the room she got.

Linna walked to the bed taking off her clothes and got in.

"Are you coming?" Linna asked.  
Jimmy walked to the bed and sat on the edge and kicked off his shoes. Linna put her arms around his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon the two lovers were laying in each others arms and Jimmy was running his hands through Linna's hair.

"Jimmy." Linna whispered.

"Yea?" Jimmy asked.

"I love you." She said as she looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**(I could end this story here and I think it would be good but I have an idea that will be good.)**

**Preview of CH 3.******

It's been over a year sense Linna fell in love with Jimmy and Priss fell in love with Kathy. Jimmy re-enlisted in the Army but Kathy left to be with Priss. Jimmy and Linna moved in together and so did Priss and Kathy. There is only one problem in Linna and Jimmy's relationship….. WAR!  Stay with me till the end.


End file.
